


The Life, Death, and Undead Life of Holly Wolfsbane

by TurnaboutPersona



Category: Monster High
Genre: Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutPersona/pseuds/TurnaboutPersona
Summary: Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen find themselves a zombie unlike the others they've seen before. Who is she and what does she have against werewolves?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. New Ghoul in School?

**Author's Note:**

> So during quarantine I've gotten back into Monster High and have read most of the fanfiction on this sight. So I started creating a character of my own and wanted to give her a little story. This is mostly for fun and it's my first fanfic that I chose to share. I hope it's at least enjoyable to some.

“Is everyone else excited to watch the new boovie after school?” Frankie asked. She and her ghoul friends, Draculaura and Clawdeen, were having a chat at their lockers before the next class rings.

“I’ve never been interested in seeing a superhero boovie before,” said Draculaura,” but Ghoulia said that the Harpy Quinn boovie was really clawsome.”

While Ghoulia was one of their good fiends, Clawdeen was a bit skeptical of her boovie suggestion, “Is it really that good? I mean, it’s a _superhero_ boovie, I think she might be a little biased.”

After Clawdeen finished her sentence the school bell rang warning everyone to get to their classes. As the trio of ghouls head to their Mad Science class, they continue their conversation. “Don’t be like that, Clawdeen.” Draculaura said, “If I remember correctly, didn’t you like the last boovie we went to see? What was it? Wonder Wolf!” Clawdeen stammered at the accusation as she had been caught red-handed.

Before Clawdeen could come up with a retort, somebody bumped into her. “Oh sorry.” Clawdeen apologized but her apology seemed to fall on dead ears. The figure who bumped into her seemed to be a zombie, which isn’t all too strange considering they’re in a monster school, but what made her a strange sight was her decrepit look. Her hair was a mess, she seemed to be covered in dirt and grime, and her clothes were tattered. In fact her clothes themselves were also odd, they looked to be from a different time period; actually they probably are from a different time period.

Clawdeen was a little concerned by the look of this zombie. “Uh hey ghouls,” she said with an uneasy tone, “Does she seem… right with you guys?” The two other ghouls shook their heads, the zombie indeed didn’t seem right with them.

“Should we help her?” suggested Frankie, the ghouls had no clue how to interact with this zombie girl. The girl didn’t seem to have an awareness of herself either as she had been shuffling and staggering aimlessly the entire time.

They were standing in the halls for a while when one of the classroom doors opened up, Mr. Hack standing in the doorway. “Oi, you ghouls better get yer feet movin to the classroom or you’ll be lookin at yourselves in detention!”

~*~

The three ghouls found themselves sitting in their Mad Science class plus one strange zombie girl.

“Hey,” Heath whispered to them, usually ready to flirt with any monster that breathes but his tone sounds as wary as the ghouls were earlier, “What’s up with the ghoul there? She new?”

Abbey, who was sitting next to Heath, reached toward the new ghoul and flicked her on the forehead.

“Abbey, don’t do that”, chastised Frankie.

However the ice ghoul’s action had no effect on the zombie, not even an angry or annoyed moan. Yeah, there is something not right with this zombie, but she isn’t doing anything harmful so the group decided to wait until after class to deal with her. Heath slightly protested to deal with her now as he would rather pay attention to that situation than pay attention to the class in session. The discussion was soon stopped by Mr. Hack when he realized that Heath wasn’t paying attention to his lecture.

~*~

“So she just show up in hallways?” said Abbey.

Class has just ended and the five ghouls continued with trying to figure out their maybe problem.

“Yeah we were just talking on our way to class when she bumped into Clawdeen,” Frankie clarified. Heath took a closer look at her and waved his hand in front of the zombie’s face. Her gaze was still listless as before, even for a zombie.

“Should we take her to the Nurse’s Office or something?” Heath asked, “I don’t think there’s anything else we can do.”

Frankie nodded, “You’re right, Heath. Maybe the nurse can fix… whatever is going on with this situation.” The group then make their way to the Nurse’s Office, Frankie guiding the zombie by holding her hand. As they were on their way they encountered Ghoulia, who moaned a hello and what are you doing. The others explained their predicament, to which Ghoulia- who is an actual zombie- confirmed that this new zombie they stumbled upon was not right and continued their way to the Nurse’s Office with Ghoulia in tow.

“Looks like the nurse isn’t here.” said Draculaura.

“Why aren’t there any adults around when we actually need them?” Heath lamented. They placed the strange zombie on one of the beds and let Ghoulia examine her. On further inspection her tattered clothes were definitely from a different time, the amount of dirt on them suggested that it wasn’t a recently bought costume. Clawdeen, ever the fashionista, went to get the poor ghoul some cleaner and better clothes. Ghoulia tested the zombie’s reflexes next and to everyone’s pleasant surprise were pretty adequate. Lastly, Ghoulia started to test her eye movement but as the blinding flashlight shined onto the examined zombie, she shut her eyes, rubbed the stinging pain from them, and let out a groan as if she was waking up from a deep sleep.

Everyone in the room stood silent, stunned by the first action this strange zombie had done since they met her. The zombie blinked the sleep(?) out of her eyes and took a good look at all the monsters in the room. Since she wasn’t saying anything, Frankie decided to start introductions. “Um, hi-”

“ **_AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ **”


	2. She's ALIVE!

“ **_AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ **”

This strange zombie just got stranger as she screamed in terror at the top of her lungs. Thankfully, she managed to calm down with the help of Frankie and Draculaura. “Who are you?” the zombie stated her eyes darting to the different monsters in the room, “Where am I?”

Frankie started to cautiously introduce herself, then she introduced her friends and explained the situation the zombie found herself in, “And we thought it would be a good idea to bring you the Nurse’s Office.”

Draculaura sat next to the zombie girl on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder that would hopefully come across as comforting since the zombie still seemed to be a bit on edge. “Are you ok?” the vampire asked.

“Also who are you?” Heath chimed in, “I feel like that would be important to know and no one else was asking about it.”

Everyone looked at Heath in annoyance but then realized that he did have a point and turned their attention to the ghoul in question. The ghoul let out a shaky breath and answered the manster’s question, “My name is Holly… Wolfsbane.”

Draculaura gave her a reassuring smile, “Well it’s nice to meet you Holly. Could you tell us what happened to you?”

“Um…”, Holly had a frown on her face, looking pensive. She looked down towards her lap and realized the horrid condition she was in; tattered clothes, ratty hair, dirt covering her head to toe. “I would like to know what had happened as well. Including having a nice bath.”

Just in time, Clawdeen came back with clean clothes in hand. “Hey I was able to get some clothes from the drama club.”

“Oh, perfect!” exclaimed Draculaura, “Now all we need is to get Holly a bath.”

“Holly?” Clawdeen questioned.

“Oh right,” started Frankie, “Clawdeen this is Holly. Holly this is Clawdeen.”

Clawdeen made her way to where Holly was sitting, “Here’s some clean clothes.”

However instead of taking the clothes from the werewolf’s hands or at least a “thank you”, Holly sat as still as a stone upon the sight of Clawdeen.

“She is unresponsive again.” Abbey said.

“YO!” Heath exclaimed, trying to snap Holly out of whatever trance she is in. The only thing that did was getting her heart to literally jump out of her chest.

“AAAGH!” Holly started panicking, “What is wrong with me?”

“Woah, sick!” Heath exclaimed in astonishment, “I’ve never seen a zombie do that before.”

Holly turned attention towards Heath, flabbergasted while her heart was still beating wildly out of her ribcage. “Zombie!? I’m not a _zombie_. I’m HUMAN!” All the monsters looked at her in shock.

“Heart out of your chest, say otherwise.” Abbey rebutted.

Draculaura rubbed Holly’s back in a soothing motion, trying to calm her down again. “You know what? Let’s head to the ghoul’s locker room, get you a nice clean shower, and give you a change of clothes. Wouldn’t that be nice right now?” That seemed to calm Holly down enough for her heart to slow down and push it back into her chest.

“It also be best for us to get back to class as well” Abbey said, heading for the door.

Heath groaned, “Come on, don’t you want to see how this situation ends?”

Abbey went back to where Heath was standing and began to drag the fire elemental out of the Nurse’s Office. “It ended with Holly cleaning herself up, now it is back to class.”

“Come on, Holly, let’s get you clean.” Clawdeen said, offering her hand to the ghoul. Holly looked at the werewolf’s hand suspiciously, then ignored it instead giving Draculuara her attention.

“Draculaura, right?” Draculaura nodded in conformation, Holly continued, “I think it would be best if you helped me get adjusted.” She then stood up, walked to the door, and waited for her to follow.

“Oh right, okay, I’ll show you the way.” Draculaura soon shot up out of the bed she was sitting on and went to guide Holly to the ghoul’s locker room.

As soon as Draculaura and Holly made their way out of the room, Clawdeen turned to Frankie.“Hey you think this new ghoul has some kind of problem with me?”

Frankie looked at her questionly, “What do you mean?”

Clawdeen rolled her eyes, “ I mean doesn’t she seem on edge? To me especially?”

Frankie pondered for a moment, then shook her head, “I’m sure she’s just like that because she just woke up surrounded by a bunch of strangers in an unfamiliar place. Don’t take it so hard.” Clawdeen sighed, she sure hoped that was the case, cause it seemed that Holly was genuinely scared of her.


	3. Meet Holly Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here take it took me longer than it probably should.

“Are you doing okay in there?”

Draculaura was outside the ghoul’s locker room. She got the shower ready, she laid out Holly’s clothes for her, and now she was waiting for Holly to get all cleaned up. Honestly Draculaura was a little worried for Holly, she still felt wary on the way to the locker rooms, sticking close to Draculaura the whole time. Not to mention that she thinks she’s a  _ normie?!  _ She’s clearly a zombie, she almost fainted when Holly’s heart popped out like a jack-in-the-box! Does she not know? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave her alone in the room.

_ Knock Knock Knock  _ “Holly? Do you need any help in there?” Draculaura said, restraining the panic in her voice.

“No, it’s alright I’m fine.”

~*~

**She was not fine.**

She was able to clean herself up and now she was looking at herself in the mirror. She did not like what she was seeing. Her hair was still an auburn shade, slightly curly, and her eyes were still gray, but that’s where the normalcy ends. She saw that her fair skin is now green, there was a hole on her chest that left her heart exposed, and her face; there were dark tracks running down from her eyes.

Just what happened to her? All she remembered was running for her life, falling down a deep hole, and it was all the fault of some werewolves she thought she could trust. Holly didn’t want to think anymore about that day. Why did she even come back to life to begin with? A part of her wanted to stay in the locker rooms so she can hide away from this strange, new world she found herself in but another part of her thought of this as a second chance. A second chance at what? Who knows. Definitely not her if she doesn’t get dressed soon.

The clothes that were picked for her were from the drama club so of course it would look like a costume of some kind. It was a dark green, European-looking dress, that reached down to her ankles. Holly put her hair in a bun and let out a breath she had been holding.  _ You can do this, Holly.  _ She thought to herself, exiting out of the locker room.

On the other side, Draculaura was waiting for her. She still had on her welcoming smile but she quickly dropped it when she got a good look of Holly's face. “Oh no, Holly, you’ve been crying?” Draculaura voiced her concern, addressing the dark tracks on her face. Draculaura moved to wipe the tear tracks away but no matter how much she wiped Holly’s cheek, those marks still stayed on her skin. Holly moved Draculaura’s hand off her face and said, “I think it’s just stuck like that.”

Holly took a good look at her surroundings and she recognized barely anything, so she decided to ask, “Where am I?”

“You’re in Monster High, of course.” Draculaura simply explained, when she saw Holly’s confused expression she began to elaborate, “It’s a school for monsters, any kind of monster is welcome.”

Holly recalled back when she was at the Nurse’s Office, “I did notice that everyone was a different kind of monster.” She looked at Draculaura and noticed her fangs poking out from her mouth. “You’re a… vampire, right?”

“Yep,” Darculaura answered, “but don’t worry, unless you’re a vegetable, I don’t bite.”

“What do you mean?” asked Holly. Draculaura explained, “I’m not like other vampires. Instead of blood, I’d much rather eat vegetables.”

Holly was impressed, she’s never heard of a vampire eating vegetables. Were all the other monsters in this school unique as her?

Just then, the school bell rang. All the students started filing out of their classrooms and into the hallway. The loud noise and sudden commotion made Holly’s heart poke out of her chest, which she hurriedly tried tucking back in. Draculaura took out her iCoffin to check the time, “Oh it’s lunchtime! You must be hungry right?” Holly nodded and the two ghouls made their way toward the creepateria, the vampire holding the zombie’s hand so she won’t be swept up in the crowd. Along the way Draculaura decided to chat, “So my friends- the monsters you saw earlier- are going to be there, and I bet they would like to get to know you. They’re nice though, I promise. Well, except maybe Cleo, she’s a mummy. She can be a bit… brash.”

She kept talking when they entered the creepateria and got their lunch, Holly getting the same thing as Draculaura. Draculaura then guided the zombie to the lunch table her friends were sitting at.

Holly looked at the group of monsters consisting of Draculaura’s friend group. She recognized a few of them from the Nurse’s Office: Frankie, the nice girl who helped calm her down; Abbey, who she figured as aloof; Heath, he seems friendly; Ghoulia, the other zombie; and the werewolf… Clawdeen. There were also a few others she didn’t recognize: a girl wrapped in bandages, she must be the mummy Cleo that Draculaura mentioned earlier; a boy with snakes on his head and dark glasses that hide his eyes; lastly there’s- ugh- another werewolf, a male one this time.

Draculaura went to sit next to the werewolf man. Not wanting to be near him or the other werewolf, Holly went to sit next to Frankie and Ghoulia.

“Hi Holly.” greeted Frankie, “Everyone, this is Holly. The ghoul we found.”

“Really?” Cleo simply said, eyeing Holly as if she’s sizing her up. It made Holly a little self conscious, the hole exposing her heart felt more like a crater open for everyone to see. Holly instinctively moved her hand over her heart to keep it from jumping out again.

The snake haired boy piped up, “Awesome to meet you, Holly. Name’s Deuce.” He gestured to the mummy, “And this is my ghoul, Cleo.”  _ Ah, so she  _ is  _ Cleo.  _ Holly noted.

“So Holly,” Cleo addressed, “you’re a zombie, correct?”

Holly hesitantly nodded, “Yes, I guess so.”

Cleo continued, “You don’t seem like a zombie. You seem more…” Cleo pondered for a moment, thinking of the right word.

To which Heath provided, “Alive? I mean, she did say that she was a normie earlier.”

That gave Cleo, Deuce, and the werewolf man a look of surprise. Everyone else looked towards Holly expecting an explanation. The zombie fidgeted in her seat from their stares, she explained away, “Well, I remember being a human. And I also remember dying. But I don’t remember why or how I became a zombie.”

Cleo gave Holly a skeptical look, “That’s just absurd. A normie can’t just  _ become  _ a zombie… can they?” She directed the question towards Ghoulia, the only other zombie at the table. The ghoul only gave an “I don’t know” sounding moan as answer.

“A normie turned zombie…” the werewolf man said thoughtfully, “That’s the first I’ve heard of such a thing happen.” Heath nodded in agreement.

“You all keep calling me ‘normie’,” noted Holly, “what does that mean exactly? Is that another word for what you call human?”

Everyone looked at her as if she was a freak, how ironic. “Well yeah,” said Heath, “Have you never heard that word before?”

Holly shook her head, “No, not really. I’ve never heard anyone use that word before.”

“How have you not?” Draculaura said, “That word has been around for a while.” She pondered for a few seconds before asking, “Holly, do you know when you died?”

The whole table suddenly turned quiet, or as quiet as it can be in a full creepateria. Holly looked at her food avoiding everybody’s gaze, “It was the year 1814.”

“1814? That was when Monster High was still under construction.” said Frankie.

“Is that so?” Holly responded in a lighter tone.

“Wow, that’s a long time to be dead.” the werewolf man spoke suddenly, “Like, what were you even doing all that time?”

Holly gave the werewolf a deadpan look, simply answering, “Being dead.”

Draculaura elbowed him, “Clawd! Don’t be rude.”

“Oh right, I didn’t introduce myself did I? The name’s Clawd.” At her end of the table, Clawdeen facepalmed. Wanting to tread out of the sensitive topic, Frankie decided to change the subject, “So what are you going to do now that you’re unalive?”

Holly contemplated her options, which were limited to basically zero. She sighed, “I do not know.”

Frankie’s face suddenly brightened, “You could enroll into Monster High!” she said excitedly, “We’re always welcoming new students, plus we’ll help you get used to any changes.”

Holly took a few moments to ponder on Frankie’s suggestion and realized that the only answer is to accept, what else was she going to do?


End file.
